Out Of League
by LittL' MinX
Summary: When her friend drags her out into town for a night of fun. She meets him at an auction and she ends up owning him for the night. Is the Upper East Side ready for what the blue-eyed bad boy has in store for their favourite lady? Read & revieuw plz!
1. Chapter 1

Out of league

Chapter One

If you ask anyone who knows Alexander Bolton and if they know the real him, they will all answer correctly to this question: Who is he? They will either stand speechless or simply answer a nobody. Because that is what he is, a nobody. Only known by his family and close friends. Moreover, even them you can count on one hand alone. Alex knew he had to change his life drastically and soon, if he even wanted to be a somebody. God didn't bless him with money, important friends or actually anything that could put him out there right away. The only thing God did bless him with was his looks. When it comes to that, the ladies don't care he's got no money, is driving an old beat up truck and lives in a tiny apartment right here in New York City. They do not mind taking him home for a night of fun. Alex came to New York with a dream, a dream to become a somebody. He had talent, looks, and figured that should just do it. Wrong! He forgot the most important part: you have to know people who know people who can help you. How do you get to know those people? You go to the hottest clubs and restaurants in town. The first few months it was no problem to spend money like the riches, it is only when you run out of those fancy green pieces of paper that you know your real friends. Another lesson leaned, you're only there friend as long as you can keep up and have money to burn. Now he works the day shift in the gym. Straight from the upper middle class to being a blue-collar worker. He's gotten over the whole 'I'm sorry for myself' mood and enjoys it. He actually made some real friends now.

"Hey! Bolton!" Nick shouts pushing through the gym door open. Nick has been his friend for a good few months now. He's a bartender in a hip and trendy club: Blue Moon.

That's right he serves the rich, just like Alex. Nick leans forward and grabs the can of coke, which stands hidden under the desk and takes a sip. He puts it down and does his handshake with Alex. "You ready?"

Alex picks up the can of soda to take a last sip, before throwing it out. He looks annoyed at his friend after lifting the can.

"Thanks man." He states while shaking the empty soda and throws it, with his signature move into the garbage can in the corner of the room.

"Come on! I'll buy you a beer in the club. Alex throws his bag over his shoulder and walks out with Nick behind him.

"You are going to be so grateful that I made you come tonight. It's auction night tonight." Nick smiles.

Alex stops in his track and stares strangely at his friend, before they enter the still empty club. "What the heck is auction night?"

"They auction off young, sexy lads to the rich and sexy ladies." Nick smirks:

"I signed us up."

"What?" Alex shouts: "Are you nuts? I don't want to be auctioned off to some stranger!"

"Oh come on man. Just one night. And besides we each earn 500$."

"No. I don't want to be some gigolo!" Alex protests disgusted.

"Dude, you sleep with a different girl almost every night. Only tonight you get paid to do it." Nick shoots back at him. He pats him gently on the back: "Come on man. My boss is going to let you sing if you do it…"

Alexander takes a deep sigh. It has been a while since he has been on stage. His friend knows he craves to be back out there. Who know there could be some female music producer in the club tonight who notices him? It could be his break.

"Alright." Alex sighs. "What do I have to sing?"

Nick puts his fist in the hair to celebrate his victory and to add some drama to it all.

---

"Talk to me." The sweet female voice speaks to the phone. A smile sneaks onto her red plump lips when hearing his low macho voice. "Hey." She smiles and slowly pulls her lower lip into her mouth.

"I'm not going to make it back tonight, darling." His voice answers her rather platonic.

"What?" She squeaks.

"I'm sorry, but there's a crisis and I'm going to have to stay until Monday."

"That's 4 days!" She shouts back, her voice reflecting the anger building up inside her petite body. "Crisis? Crisis? I just talked to my father. He didn't mention a crisis to me! A crisis in you pants. That's probably it! Don't even bother coming back!" She slams her phone against the wall.

Well there she is, sitting in her penthouse on the Upper East Side, all alone. Her hubby, correction soon to be ex-hubby, is banging his secretary again, after he promised he wouldn't yet again. Men cannot be trusted, especially the men of the upper class. They got money to spend and they are not afraid to do so. They do not care whom they spend it on, as long as they also get something out of it. The upper class is known to be the most unfaithful of all classes, both men and woman. Because most marriages are still arranged, to keep the money in the family, around here love is a rare thing. Some even dare to describe it as a virus. Isabelle's mother is one of those people. Mrs. Houston, also know better as Isabelle's mother is president of the women's comity here in New York. A very desirable seat to be in. The comity arranges all the events evolving the upper class of New York. If you ask Isabelle, she would describe it as a very good way to make yourself useful once you stopped fucking your husband. Isabelle Houston has another view on how to live life to its fullest. She got married, just like her parents wanted, to Phil Hamilton. Phil his better know as the heir of HH (Hamilton Hotels). Always out of town and fucking other woman, so he doesn't bother her. Her marriage, among many others is a scam. They play the perfect couple to the outside world. It's not that Phil is not attractive. With his grey eyes, brown hair and fairly good bone structure he is quite a handsome man. Isabelle will not deny that fact. The problem lies elsewhere: he's a bad lover. It's not because his dick isn't big enough, he's an average, but the guy simply doesn't know how to work it. Thinking about it, it's better he's cheating, saves Isabelle a lot of awful sex. She's pretty sure that those women only shag him for his money. Those stupid whores! All his money is stuck in those stupid hotels.

Her phone interrupts her thoughts. Surprised that it's still working, she stands up from the couch and walks over to pick her phone off the floor. "Talk to me." She answers.

"Hey Bella!" The caller shrieks through the phone.

"Hey Char!" A smile curls back onto her face.

Charlotte Burcke is also a young woman born into the upper class. She is in every way possible different from Isabelle. For one she's not married to some cheating bastard.

No, Charlotte is lucky enough to be free and enjoying the fruits of life. She's blonde and they have always clamed to have more fun. Charlotte has even made that sentence her inspiration to always have fun. No matter what happens and only to think about the consequences afterwards. She's way more extravert than Isabelle. With her around you never get bored. That's exactly what Isabelle needs right now: a distraction.

---

Alexander could describe this eventful day as weird, awkward and probably many more synonyms to creepy, but then he would have to get a dictionary. It started when he arrived at the club and Nick introduced him to his boss Damian Russel.

"_So this is the bloke you told me about." Damian approaches both Nick and Alexander. _

"_Yes, Sir." Nick nods. "This is the man you have to have for tonight."_

_Alexander smiles polite and nods at Damian Russel. "You know that tonight is an important night right?" Damian directs his attention towards Alexander._

"_Yes sir. I'm aware of that." He smiles slightly by raising the corner of his mouth. _

_Damian crosses his arms, while he checks Alexander out from head to toe. It creeps Alex out and not a little bit. The serious look in his eyes combined by the fact that a guy is checking him out almost makes him want to puke. Nick never told him he had to pass some kind of beauty test first. He's about to run out when Damian asks him to slowly spin around. Alex's looks confused at Nick who is encouraging him to do as asked. Damian smiles when he realizes that Alexander isn't moving._

"_You always this stubborn?" Damian turns away from Nick towards Alexander._

"_I'm strong minded." Alexander smiles cocky._

_His answer makes Damian chuckle. He turns around and leaves Alex standing there._

Anyway, he got in. And Nick might be right.

This could be the easiest 500 dollars he ever made. Only lets hope that the woman who puts the highest bid on him is young. But even an older sexy woman wouldn't be bad. The more he thinks about he's convinced that he won't leave with the hottest girl in the club tonight. Too bad, of course now that the security knows him, he would always be able to come back. This night might turn out even better than he might have anticipated at first. To kill the time he decides to work out a bit. Some push-ups, sit-ups. A knock on the door tries to interrupt him from his work out.

"Yes."

The door slowly opens, revealing black pumps, whom stop right in front of him. Alexander rises from the floor, revealing his slightly sweaty, bare, pumped up chest.

"Hi." Alex greets the blonde haired and green eyed woman huskily.

"Hi." She smiles back. She hands him a neatly folded pile of clothes. "So these are your clothes for tonight. You can keep them, if they remain whole."

Alex chuckles while excepting the clothes. "I am going to survive this, right?"

Her smile returns and her eyes quickly fly over his body.

"You can take your time if you want to." Alexander flashes her his bright white smile.

"Your boss already did." He puts the clothes down and steps closer. "And it's not like you'll be the last one tonight." His lips slowly caress her ear, he flicks his tongue against her earlobe. She puts her hand on his chest and pushes herself back.

"Hold it, bad boy." She smiles. Alexander steps closer again and leans his head against hers and makes her look into his blue pools. "I just want some fun, with a girl I actually like." He smirks naughty, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"I can believe you do." She flirts back. Her hand slowly slides towards the edge of his jeans. That's all he needs to slightly turn his head and connect his lips with hers in a lustful kiss. She slowly closes the door with her back, while he pushes her against it.

"Quickly," She begs him: "before my boss knows I'm missing."

His fingers trace the hem of her shirt. "I don't do quickly." He huskily answers. His fingers slip underneath it and slowly make their way up towards her chest. He slowly presses his growing pelvis closer towards hers, until they meet. She lets out a loud groan. "Oh My God."

Their lips reconnect when there's a bang on the door.

"Dude!" Nick shouts: "The boss is looking for his wife. I know she's in there with you."

Alexander slowly removes his lips from hers and lifts her up off the floor. He can't resist to chuckle: "So you're more than just his assistant."

She slowly bites her bottom lip, revealing she's caught. "Do you mind?"

He smiles her his million dollar smile: "No. I like naughty. I like a tease." He whispers against her neck, while slowly leaving a trail of openmouthed kisses.

"Bolton!" Nick shouts and bangs on the door.

"But I also like my friend and he likes his job." Alexander turns serious and sets his prey back on her feet. She pouts, giving him a begging look. "We'll finish this up later." He reasures her: "But not tonight." He kisses her on the lips one last time.

She bits her lower lip all sexily at him: "You own me one. I'll remember."

Alexander smirks as he opens the door to let her out and reveal a fuming Nick.

"Are you nuts?" Nick shouts. Obviously missing the fact that she squeezes Alexander his butt before walking away.

"I didn't know man." Alexander apologizes.

"You always get yourself in trouble like that." Nick angry spats at his friend.

"I didn't do anything." Alex holds his hands up, playing innocent.

"Sure you didn't." Nick raises his eyebrow.

"By the way, I don't think this was her first time she did that." Alexander states.

"I know. She's a little slut." Nick answers bluntly. "I got food."

The two friends burst out laughing. That's a typical Nick thing to say after fuming at Alex about almost screwing his bosses wife.

---

The club is packed with hot women, who are all exited about spending their money on a hot and cute guy. Charlotte almost drags Isabelle into the club.

"Are you serious?" Isabelle asks, actually its more of a statement than a question.

Charlotte looks at her friend. "You wanted fun. And this is so much fun."

"This is paying for a guy to fuck you." Isabelle says disgusted: "They're man whores!"

Charlotte stops in her track and turns around to face her friend: "You are not going to keep crying over this are you? It ruins all the fun! And by the way you don't have to look at it like that. That man whore of yours can't give you a descent fuck, these guys can."

"Char!" Isabelle quickly covers her best friends mouth "We are in public! I don't want people knowing about that man whore."

"Oh, sweetie. Everybody already knows." Charlotte says comforting.

Isabelle gasps for air: "What?"

"Oh, come on Elle. It's not like you didn't knew that. You caught him yourself in the bathroom at the last party."

"True." She states and looks at Charlotte: "It's not like you're going to make me place a bet, are you Char?"

Charlotte smiles at her friend. "Of course not. But I already know you will. I was here last year and they always have the hottest boys in town. Mmm…"

"Ok." Isabelle laughs: "Don't start drawling already. It's really annoying."

Charlotte smiles and pulls her friend towards the bar and orders them both a dry martini, just to get in the mood.

---

Alexander has decided to 'watch' the show from the side until it's his time to shine.

The crowd goes wild when the curtain moves and reveals the sexy woman who he had almost a little adventure with this afternoon. Apparently her name is Alice, something he totally forgot to ask this afternoon. Wonder why…

A smile appears onto his face when she introduces the first item of the auction tonight. The guy appears in what looks like a tailor made black suite. Alex looks down at his own outfit. He's defiantly the bad boy tonight. With his tight dark blue jeans to show off his cute behind, sleeveless shirt, black leather jacket and avatar sunglasses. The ultimate fantasy of rich woman, their forbidden fruit. He's the apple in Eve's paradise. Nerves start building in side Alex, he's growing a lump in his throat.

"Almost show time sugar." Alice whispers, while squeezing his behind again.

---

"And?" Charlotte wonders: "Have you seen anything yet?"

"No, Char. And you promised that you wouldn't push. Remember!"

Alice reappears on stage: "That was the last one of the night ladies! But then again, you know we always save the best for last. And believe me ladies, this year tops all previous years." She bits her lower lip before she calls him out: "Ladies, our special act of the night. The one, and believe me, the only mister Alexander Bolton!"

---

The music starts to play. Alex glides onto his knees into the spotlight in the front of the stage. The ladies start to scream like some celebrity has appeared on stage. He flashes them his million dollar smile and loses his avatar sunglasses, only to reveal his piercing blue eyes. He stands up and grabs the microphone to start singing. Drawing even more attention upon him:

_Hey little girl with the cash to burnWell I'm selling something you won't returnHey little girl take me off the shelfCause it's hard having fun playing with yourselfOnce you browse through the whole selectionShake those hips in my direction_

_Bringing it back if she never did seeTake me home and then unwrap meShop around with every dollarI've got to beThe ladies' choiceLadies' choiceThe ladies' choice_

He sure has the attention of the complete crowd. No doubt about that. Of one more than everyone else. Charlotte smiles up at her best friend: "Now, that's something for you."

"Are you nuts!" Isabelle shouts: "He's so full of himself, everyone can see that!"

"So?" Charlotte asks her: "Look at the way he walks. Looks like one hell of a lover to me."

Isabelle rolls her eyes at her friend. Somehow she can't resist to move her eyes back to the stage, to the cocky, but gorgeous bad boy.

_Hey little girl looking for a saleTest drive this American maleIt's going to take cash to fill my tankSo let's crack open your piggy bankHey little girl if you're window shoppingI got something that's traffic stopping_

The bold lyrics make her smile. He sure got nerve. The way he brings it is so playful, that it's actually cute. A smile slowly takes over her face, when she seen how his eyes keep coming back to her. "They're going to start bidding soon. Make sure you're in there girl." Charlotte teases. Expecting a groan from her friend, but she finds her actually amused staring at the stage.

Hey little girl on a spending spreeI don't come cheap but the kisses come freeOn closer inspection I'm sure that you'll agreeI'm the ladies' choiceThe ladies' choiceThe ladies' choice

He stops singing and the instrumental music takes over.

Alice appears upon stage: "We begin at 500$."

The crowd goes silent for a few seconds.

"Come on ladies. Otherwise this young man is all mine." Alice smirks up at him and squeezes his behind again. Once the first bid is on the role the next one follows pretty soon.

"Ok, ladies, I've got an offer of tree and a half thousand dollars. Who offers more? Anyone? Really no one?" Alice asks the crowd. "Going once… Going twice…"

"five thousand!" a female voice shouts.

Charlotte looks around to see who has just called that ridiculous high bid.

"5000$ For the lady in red, in the back." Alice points out.

Isabelle smirks holding up her hand, until the blue eyes guy's meet with her dark brown ones once again. Charlotte turns her head to the side: "Oh my god. You didn't."

"You told me to." Isabelle spats back.

Alice on stage counts it down: "five thousand going once, going twice, sold! To the lady in red!" Alex cuts in screaming into the microphone to commence the song again.

He grabs the microphone from it's stand and jumps down from the stage, onto the tables and makes his way over to the back. With the song almost over he stand on top of the table right in front of both Charlotte and Isabelle. Charlotte looks up openmouthed at Alexander, who only seems to have attention for his new owner. He holds out his hand for her to take. Once she's put hers in his, he quickly pull her up on the table. Only to make even more mouths drop in the room. Charlotte is now happily smiling at her friend. He puts his hand at her lower back and pushes her body against his with a smirk before finishing the last sentence of the song: "I'm the ladies' choice"

Alex wets his bottom lip before announcing his name again, only this time personally towards her. He always thought that his name being announced in front of a crowd was his lifetime dream. This unknown woman may have just changed that.


	2. Chapter 2

**OUT OF LEAGUE**

**Alexander aka Troy**  
**Isabelle aka Gabriella**  
**Charlotte aka Sharpay**  
**Nick aka Chad**

Chapter Two

He stares down at her, the beauty in front of him, with her big dark chocolate brown eyes staring right back at him. She's pure pleasure to look at. His hand slowly moves up and down her back, leaving a tingling feeling in his fingertips and probably on her back. Her petite body is still pressed against his. He's glad she hasn't decided to push back or move yet. Alexander can't resist to slowly bite his lower lip, while smiling at her. God, he gets to spend the night with her, even if she just wants some bad boy fun. He's defiantly glad that Nick signed him up for this. The DJ has taken over and the room fills itself with happy beats. Her plump red lips move to say something. He moves his head so that her lips almost brush against his ear. He can feel her breath touch his ear when she mentions her name to him: Isabelle. His eyes jump from her red full lips towards her dark eyes and back. This girl is going to have the time of her life tonight. He's personally going to make sure of that. She chuckles moving her eyes away from his blue pools. She slightly shakes her head.

"What?" He whispers huskily into her ear.

She shakes her head in response and starts laughing. The sweet tones of her laugh slowly fill his ears. He doesn't understand what just happened, but somehow his body reacted towards her laugh, like he's enchanted by her. Of course an impossible thing to happen, this isn't a fairytale.

"You have to know, that I've never done this before." She smiles up at him, still chuckling.

"Nether have I." He pushes a strain of her curly black hair behind her ear.

The look in her eyes slowly changes, a cheeky smile appears on her face: "How do I know you're worth the money. Five thousand is a lot of money." She teases, leaving her finger to linger around his chest. The little game she wants to play, makes Alexander smile. With the rich ladies nothing is ever easy. He smiles confident, while raising her chin with his index finger. His lips less than an inch away from hers, almost touching, making her want him more. Her breathing heavens. He can notice she's shifting her feet around to get a better stance. After all they are still upon the table. Isabelle can't stretch any further or she'll lose balance and fall off. She has to wait for him to lower his head. Another option is pulling him down that inch by wrapping her arm around his neck, but she's enjoying this way to much. It has been over 5 years, since she's had a man teasing her like him, making her crave over a touch. "I warned you." He smiles cockily: "I don't come cheap, but the kisses come free."

His lips slowly find hers in a sweet and lustful kiss. His lips slightly parted, the tip of his tongue makes contact with her lips. Isabelle responds by kissing him back but she doesn't give him access right away. Only after teasing her a little with his tongue, she slightly parts her lips. Charlotte, who was staring openmouthed at her friend and her new boy toy for the night a few moments ago, is now smirking and nodding her head in approval of her best friends behavior. The two still have the attention in the room. Most woman stare green at Isabelle, who has spaced out and totally forgotten where she is.

"Excuse me!" a voice interrupts the almost tongue action and both Alex and Isabelle slowly pull out of there trance and look down. Charlotte smacks the person on the back of the head: "You fool!"

"Could you come down of the table please?" Nick shouts with a big smirk on his face, while rubbing the back of his head and glaring at Charlotte. Alexander steps down from the table, leaving Isabelle standing up there all by herself. She puts her hands on her hips while looking down at him, waiting for him to turn around, tapping her one foot.

"Is she waiting?" Alex asks Nick.

Nick responds by patting him on the back and giving him a smile and a nod. Alexander turn around with a big smile upon his face. He looks up at the gorgeous woman standing in front of him, her red cocktail dress accentuates her curves perfectly. She sure is a goddess, only too bad that there's a wedding band on her ring finger. He reaches out his hand to her, for the second time this evening. This time she isn't as hesitant as she was the first time and excepts it right away. He puts his hands upon her waist and catches her as she steps down from the table. Blue meets brown once again and it probably won't be the last time tonight they meet in an intense stare. Isabelle is pulled away by Charlotte towards the bathroom.

"Alex, right?" The blonde asks him. He nods politely. "Be a good boy and go fetch us some drinks." She waves her hand at him. His eyes go from the blondes light brown to the dark pools he has grown to like so much the last few minutes. He winks at Isabelle before turning on his heels and heads over to the bar. Isabelle stares at Alexander's behind with a little smile on her face. "Hello… Earth to Ella!" Charlotte waves a hand in front of her face. Isabelle turns to look at her friend, unable to wipe the smile of her face. Charlotte pulls Isabelle into a tight hug: "You are finally turning naughty!" The comment makes Isabelle roll her eyes. She pulls her friend towards the ladies room, if they hurry they might make it back in time for Alexander to return from the bar, which is crowded at the moment.

* * *

"You are one lucky bastard!" Nick shouts at his friend from behind the bar.

"I know." Alex smiles a big smile. He feels a hand touching his bum, he looks over his shoulder, but it doesn't reveal the girl he had hoped. Instead it's Alice.

"Hey, handsome." She says teasingly

"Hi." Alex smiles leaning against the bar, waiting for Nick to finish up his drinks.

"How about we go backstage." She whispers into his ear

Alex shakes his head, looking at Damian from the corner of his eye.

"That song really turned me on. I'm waiting on my free test ride." Alice wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. Alexander leans closer: "I've got other commitments tonight."

His eyes move away from Alicia's and look over at the table where Isabelle is standing.

Alice turns his face back towards hers, but only before she can speak, the woman Alexander recognizes as Isabelle's friend interrupts the conversation.

"Sugar, I know he's hot, but he belongs to my best friend for the night." Charlotte spats at Alice: "By the way. Here's your five grand." She pushes a package of money in Alice's hands. Her eyes go back and forth from mine to Alice's. A knot in my gut makes me anxious, wondering how the goddesses' best friend is going to react upon the situation. A smile appears upon her face and her eyes stop going back and forth. She stares into mine.

"Come on bad boy." She winks. I sigh relieved. "Oh, and I hope you didn't forget me while ordering the drinks." She crunches her head to the side, waiting for my reaction.

The look in her eyes gave away that she expected me to forget her. But I've been in the circuit longer than this one night. You only get your hands on a rich woman if you know how to spoil her friends too. This time a smile creeps upon my face.

"Of course." I smile while handing her a dirty margarita. Her eyes stay on the other two drinks I hold in my hand. She figured out that the beverage in the tall glass is his, but what intrigues her more is, what's in that other glass. The beverage that has a milk chocolate color. It looks so delicious, but she has never ever seen it here before.

Approaching Isabelle his eyes are stuck on her body. The way it moves, synchronized with the music, is hypnotizing. Alex moves forward until his chest makes contact with her back, he's careful enough not to make his pelvis touch her, that's too early. He doesn't want to scare her and show that he's got respect and isn't some cheep gigolo like all the others auctioned off here tonight. He wants to seduce her, just like he would seduce here if they simply met in a club one night. The burning feeling makes him yarn for her touch, but he'll just have to play cat and mouse a little longer. She seems to enjoy that. He'll do anything to make her happy, that's his mission tonight. If it would have been any other woman, he would probably dragged her out of there, do what he was paid to do and leave, but not this one. This woman is so desirefull to be around that he want this to be a night to remember. He nuzzles his nose into her hair, so his lips are closer to her ear. If he wanted he could come right there. The sweet vanilla scent that surrounds her, makes his burning pain even harder to bare.

"One drink for my lady." He whispers huskily into her ear. Alex hold out the drink in front of her, his arm brushing against her side. He can feel her shiver at his touch, her body leans into his touch. At least he's not the only one who has a hard time enduring this. She accepts the drink and looks at it, sniffs it to eventually taste it.

"You're not going to drug me are you?" She teases.

"No, I like my girls feisty." He teases back. His lips lingering along her ear.

"What is this?" She asks, her back leaning against his chest while moving along on the music, after taking another sip. Their bodies almost grinding together.

"Does it matter?" Alex smiles.

"Yeah, because. This is really good." She returns the smile and grinds her body against his: "And if you don't tell me what this is, then I'm going to stop doing that."

"Mmm." He moans into her ear, a little bit to loud.

She throws her head back in laugher: "You like that huh?" Isabelle decides to tease him just a little bit more. A good song comes on and she decides to go wild, using him as her dancing pole. She slowly lowers her entire body towards the floor, sticking her butt out when she comes back up, so it glides along every curve of his pelvis. Alexander places his hands upon her waist, trying to slow her down. Now that she knows she's getting to him she pulls back. Leaving him hanging there. His breathing has deepened, the look in his eyes has changed and his mouth is curled up into a devilish, but darn sexy smirk.

"So, are you going to tell me what it is?" She asks him again, her hand tracing every curve of his chest, taking another sip of the hypnotizing beverage.

"It's partly named after something every girl should experience to the fullest." He says, moving his lips from her ear, along her jaw line towards her neck and up to her mouth.

"I don't know. Tell me." She almost begs him.

"He ordered you a double orgasm." A voice behind them call out. Isabelle looks towards her friend and returns her eyes upon him, with her brows raised.

"What does the other part mean." She whispers back, panting heavy.

"It's what I promise you…" He answers back against her lips, before connecting his with hers again. His tongue brushes against her lips very slow, begging her for entrance. When she grants him entrance, he slowly removes his lips:"… all night long."

Isabelle gasps at his words, Alexander uses this to his advantage to gently push his tongue through the barrier of her teeth and meeting her tongue with his own. Charlotte looks chocked not only at her friends actions, but also about the effect this stranger has upon her best friend. Their body language screams out what they want and what probably will happen in the every near future: Sweet Love.

**Thanks for Reading!**

**Phinie**


	3. Chapter 3

**OUT OF LEAGUE**

**Alexander - Troy  
Isabelle - Gabriella  
Charlotte - Sharpay  
Nick - Chad**

Chapter 3

The sun shines through the curtains of Alexander's apartment, greeting the lovers under the covers. Isabelle groans when the sunlight hits her face. She wiggles her nose and turns around, to continue her slumber. Unaware of the fact the place next to her has been empty for some time now. The body that has kept her warm, the whole night trough, has fled. The slamming sound of the front door makes her stir, bring her down from sleeping heaven. The softness of the white sheets and the scent, that was unfamiliar with her until last night, fill her senses. New movement in the bed make her flutter her eyes open. Two piercing blue once meet her with a bright white smile.

"Morning princess." His raw voice greets hers.

"Morning." She smiles back.

"Sorry, I never meant to wake you." He apologizes

"It's ok." Isabelle sits up. The sheets who were covering her naked body a few seconds ago, have fallen down and her bare chest is revealed to Alex. His eyes linger down for a second before bringing them back to meet her brown orbs. She places her hand behind his neck, pulling him closer towards her, in bed. He places his lips upon hers to greet her with a sweet and passionate kiss. She immediately returns the kiss. His tongue gently pushes through her lips in search for Isabelle's. Their tongues tight up in a sweet and tender dance. A lack of breath makes him pull away and lowers his lips towards the soft skin of her neck. Isabelle arches her back in pleasure, a moan leaves her lips when his lips work wonders on her sweet spot. He lowers his mouth towards her breasts, caressing one and gently kissing the other. Isabelle moves her hands underneath his shirt, pulling it up. He stops all movement from his side to look at her, so she can remove his shirt. They stare at each other for seconds. Her hands rediscover his chest once again, afraid to forget of miss a detail about him. She unbuckles his belt and opens his pants. He bites his lower lips staring down at her. This woman has a hold on him, she makes him shiver with every time she touches him. The things he did to her and she did to him last night were heavenly for both of them, almost too good to be true. He doesn't want to spoil that memory, afraid that things will be different today. Last night every breath, every sigh, every moan was filled with passion, lust and need. If he would dare, he'd mention the big L word. He has slept with many women before and he has always enjoyed it. It was always good, but nothing compared to last night. Even with previous girlfriends has he never ever made love to someone, like he did with her. Both their body, mind and soul were completely connected last night and he doesn't want to ruin that feeling by having sex now. He want to savor her.

"I got us breakfast." Alex says out of nowhere.

Isabelle smiles at him. She has figured out his strain of thoughts by now, but she needs to know if the feelings she had last night were only there in the heat of the moment or if she can feel them again, now, here at this moment, while sober. Not that she was extremely drunk last night, but she was past tipsy.

"Mmm, sounds nice, but I want something else first."

She lick her lower lip in excitement. Isabelle pushes her body against his, making him lose balance and fall down upon the bed. She straddles his waist, kissing him on the lips and in his neck. Her touch makes him weak. He knows where she wants this to go. The way she's on top of him, grinding him. Her naked body in contact with his jeans covered pelvis. Her erect nipple caress his skin with every movement she makes. His hands linger along her back to her waist. When she stops every movement and moves her core away from his pelvis, his eyes shoot open and look at her with need. She isn't going to leave him hanging, like this, is she? She giggles her sweet smile and Alex returns the smile when he feels her fingers get a hold of his pants and slowly pull them down. He lifts his hips so she can pull his pants past his hips easily. Once past his knees he kicks them off himself. Isabelle is greeted by his large erect manhood. She smiles pleased, she obviously remembered that part correctly. Alex makes a movement to roll himself towards one of his nightstands. Isabelle stops him and pushes his hands down above his head. She shakes her head at him: "No." She whispers before kissing him behind his ear: "I want to feel all of you."

Normally he would object. His entire life he had always used protection on his side. Only once in his life he hasn't. That was with Tracie, they had been dating for over a year and a half, they wanted to really connect with each other. Too bad they broke up three weeks later. He found out she was doing one of her college's. This all happened almost 3 year ago. And now the goddess who's straddling him asks him the exact same thing. The contact of her wet core with his throbbing dick, her erect nipples within reach of his lips blurs his mind. The look in his eyes give him away completely. He wants her, he wants her badly. She smiles naughty and lets one of her perked nipples caress his lips, knowing she's in controle, Isabelle desides to play.

His hands pinned down by hers above his head, he opens his mouth to grab the nipple, she raises herself so it remains out of reach. He groans in frustration. Isabelle lowers her lips to his ear: "You like to be teased?" He closes his eyes and nods yes while feeling the pressure raise on his member. She slowly pushes herself down upon his dick. She brings her head to the crook of his neck, while he moans, his eyes closed "Oh god." Once completely in, their eyes and lips reconnect. Alex gently pushes her up straight, using his own body to do so. It seems that Isabelle has let him take controle back. Alex wants high levels of skin contact while they're making love. He brings his hand up to grab her hair and pull her head back. He licks her sweet spot, before kissing, sucking and nibbling it. He pushes his hips up the same time she pushes hers down. Isabelle's eyes roll back and closes them in pure pleasure. A moan begins to build in the back of her throat, she tries to hold it back. "Don't hold it back." He whispers against her neck. He tries to make his thrusts go even deeper. Isabelle grabs his neck, her fingers stretch through his hair. He pushes her body back. Her back makes contact with the cotton of the sheets. His face hovers over hers, kissing her gently from time to time, looking her straight into the eyes.

"Oh god, Alex!" Isabelle shouts. He picks up the pace a little more. Her already tight core, tightens even more around him. Her eyes roll back and she closes them again.

"Baby, look at me. I want to see it." he begs her.

She bites her bottom lip before kissing him passionately once again. Her grip on his neck tightens, the look in her eyes get clouded. She arches her back, her sighs get deeper and her moans louder. Her body shivers underneath him, her tight core contracting around his member make him lose control and releas with a deep moan. It takes them a few moments to regain their normal breathing. They are still staring into each others eyes, smiling, their bodies still connected in the most intimate way possible. He gently moves himself out of her and pulls her along as he rolls onto his back. He kisses her tenderly upon the lips.

"So you still up for some breakfast?" He asks cheeky.

Isabelle giggles sweetly: "Yeah, but I think our coffee will be cold."


	4. Chapter 4

Today wasn't the first time that he had woken from his peaceful slumber. The first time that morning, he had woken up alongside a very attractive woman, who he had gotten coffee and breakfast, upon re-entering his apartment she had woken and lured him into bed for another hot session of steamy and passionate sex or maybe he should even call it love-making. He knew he had made love to her multiple times that night and could only hope that she had noticed, but then again how could she have know. They were total stranger before last night, with no other connection but their spark what so ever, so he could only hope that he had truly blown her mind, because she had with him. After that they actually ate breakfast and then somehow they ended up in his bedroom all over again. He wasn't in the mood to complain, until now.

An annoying ringing sound made him stir in his sleep, he didn't want to wake up and fought the sound the best he could. After almost a minute of hearing the annoying buzz sound through the apartment he opened his eyes and tried to locate himself again. The dark blue curtains he recognized as his own and he slowly made his way out of bed, scratching the back of his head in the process. A cold breeze hitting his private area's made him realize that he was indeed still naked. His eyes quickly scan the bedroom, trying to locate any form of clothing to cover up his private parts, only then to make his way towards the front door and pull it open roughly.

"What?" He barked at the person in front of him, he now recognizes as Nick.

He receives a worried look and a chuckle in response from his best friend, before turning around and leaving Nick to stand in the corridor with an open door as sign he's invited in.

"I'm glad to see you are alive." Nick shouts at him while slowly stepping into the apartment.

Alexander's head pops from around the corner, giving him a dirty look.

"Could you please not shout like that?" Alex wonders: "And close the door?"

"Hangover much?" Nick chuckles at his friends misery, before turning around and making his way back to the front door to push it back in the lock.

Meanwhile Alex has made it back towards his bedroom. He wanted to close the door so his noisy friend wouldn't wake up his sleeping vixen, but now fully awake he notices the lack of her body features underneath his covers and of her clothes on the floor. He quickly checks the bathroom, but she appears to have flied his apartment without him noticing.

"It looks like you had a fun night." Nick's voice breaks the silence in the bedroom.

"Why would you say that?" Alex mutters. His mood has turned 360° in mere seconds. In all these years of sleeping around he finally meets a woman of interest and she slips through his fingers after fucking morning after sex, something he never ever does. He flies their apartment, not the other way around, that's why he brought her here in the first place, so he could be in control. He could really kill himself right now. Why? Why? Why?

He should have seen it coming all along, it started after breakfast. He had cleaned off the table and explained to her, that he wanted to put the dished in the dishwasher first, she had only nodded. Upon turning around and excitingly exclaiming he was done, he found her completely naked upon his little kitchen/dining room table. The sight of Isabelle playing with herself, right there in front of him, her legs spread widely to offer him the best view of her naked folds, who were already shining with moister and seeing one of her own fingers disappear inside of her had made him lose his mind. It got even worse when she had refused to let him touch her and had ordered him to sit down right in front of her, so he could look. He was only aloud to use his hands upon his own body and she threatened to leave if he disobeyed her order. The thought of Isabelle pleasuring herself in his presence was both disturbing and alluring. For one it was extremely hot to watch, but on the other hand he wanted to be the cause of those moans leaving her lovely full lips. She however didn't refuse when Alex had found a way of touching her after all. It started off with him slowly kissing her inner thighs slowly inching closer towards her center until his lips made contact with her fingers and her folds. Her hand and fingers were easily replaced by his mouth, lips and tongue. A moan escaping her lips with every single touch of him, making her rise new heights without laying a finger upon her. Afterwards she invited him to take a shower with her. His own release still awaiting had his dick standing up in it's full glory. At the feeling of her lips closing around it, he had taken her against the wall in a rough, manly, even animal like way. The extended version of foreplay in the kitchen had gotten Alex all hot and bothered. As a result Isabelle had screamed his name off the top of her lunges, begging him to go faster, harder, deeper. His member hardens, merely thinking back at the scene. His body trapping hers against the tiles, entering her from behind. He even used her hair to pull her head back so he could kiss her throughout the whole act, making little attempt to silence her. He's pretty sure the whole floor if not the whole building heard their act of love. But even that wasn't enough, she craved for more and more and more. The last thing he remembers is her riding him to yet another orgasm, making him want to rip apart the comforter beneath him, his toes trying to curl in every possible way at the same time. At a certain point he was sure he had stepped out of his body, his dick had never been this large or sensitive before, nor had he ever know his body to experience anything like it. She was erupting his third orgasm in a two hour act of nonstop lovemaking. Isabelle herself was falling down the cliff for the umpteenth time since she had set foot into his apartment, whilst doing that herself she kept on riding him. After falling down the cliff himself it merely took him seconds to erupt in a deep slumber. For the first time since Nick had woken him, Alex took a good look at the clock that told him it was already 9PM. He had slept for nearly eight hours straight. At the meantime the vixen had left his home, without waking him. Like a maniac he starts searching through his apartment, trying to find anything that wasn't there yesterday before leaving for work. Maybe she wrote down her phone number somewhere. Nick decided to watch the show from the sideline, believing his friend had officially lost his mind. The moment he sat down in the sofa, his eyes land upon something at the doorknob. His movements towards the door go unnoticed by Alex, whom is still searching for any clue left behind by his mystery woman, he knows goes by the name of Isabelle. Alex stops to look at his friend, who has a big fat smile spread across his face.

"What are you smiling about?" Alex snaps.

"Calm down, my friend. She didn't leave you empty handed." Nicks smile grows wider every second.

"What?" Alex wonders. He looks strangely at the red fabric hanging from his best friend's pointer finger. It takes him a while to recognize what the red fabric represents. When he figures it out he snatches it out Nick's hands.

"Where did you find this?"

"It was hanging from the doorknob." Nick points behind him, directly at the front door. Alex had opened that door only minutes ago. How could he have missed that? Turns out she left him something after all. Even though she never gave him her full name or any other way for them to stay in touch, no Isabelle had thought of an even better way to tell him just how much last night and today had mend to her.


End file.
